


Spilling the Beans

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was ready to start living his life the way he wanted to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling the Beans

As usual, he woke long before the alarm was due to go off.  Years of waking before dawn had trained his body to always wake whether he needed to or not.  Before, he used to read and watch the news. Now, since her return, he had a reason to stay in bed, to relax, even if it was just to watch her sleep.  Even his doctors had told him to keep doing what he was doing because his blood pressure was down and he looked healthier than he had in years.  He had every plan in the world to keep doing what he was doing because he wasn't going to let her go a second time. 

Christmas was only a few days away and he knew they would have a big decision to make.  He was expected at the White House for Christmas dinner and they had to decide whether they would reveal their relationship to the Bartlet's and essentially the world.  He didn't want to hide her. They had tried that route before and it was what ended up being the straw that broke the camel's back of their relationship. 

Rolling slightly, he looked at her in the orangey glow from the streetlights shining through the window.  Sometimes he couldn't believe she had come back to him.  He wanted to shout to the world he loved her.

Gently stroking her back, he smiled when he heard her, "mmmm…" 

"Come with me Christmas day," he said when she snuggled closer.

"What?"

He'd surprised her. "Come with me to the Bartlet's for Christmas," he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

Yeah, he was sure. "Yeah… I'm sure." Other than being the President's friend, he wasn't technically in politics anymore so it was time for him to start living like he wanted to live.


End file.
